A magnetic tape duplicating apparatus is available for producing many duplicates from a long endless circulated master magnetic tape carrying a record. Accordingly, the magnetic tape duplicating apparatus is provided with a magnetic tape container to contain the long endless master magnetic tape in a zigzag fashion for running.
Magnetic tape containers are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. 48-44814 and Japanese patent Publication No. 60-57142. A known typical magnetic tape container has a tape case for containing a magnetic tape, and a feed mechanism for feeding the magnetic tape into the tape case. The feed mechanism is disposed at the entrance of the tape case, and comprises a capstan and a pinch roller. The capstan is rotatably driven by a motor to draw the magnetic tape. The pinch roller is a rotary rubber roller capable of being brought into contact with the capstan. The magnetic tape Is pinched between the capstan and the pinch roller and is driven by the capstan.
There is a problem that the conventional tape container may damage the magnetic tape, because the magnetic tape runs unstably at the entrance to the tape case due to a reduction in tension of the magnetic tape to zero in the tape case and, consequently, the magnetic tape may wind around the capstan or pinch roller, or the magnetic tape may be pressed hard against the wall of the tape case. If the magnetic tape winds around the capstan or pinch roller, the magnetic tape may be creased and become unusable. If the magnetic tape runs with the recording surface in contact with the wall at the entrance of the tape case, the recording surface may be scratched reducing the life of the magnetic tape.